Not Applicable.
This invention relates to portable buildings for human use and occupancy, particularly to portable structures which may be moved without disassembly.
Conventionally, portable buildings for use as offices, classroom space, trade show exhibition and the like have been constructed in the same manner as mobile homes, that is, with wooden frame construction on a light weight frame supported on trailer wheels, that is, wheels with tires which may be used for highway use. These buildings of necessity require ramps or elevators to be built alongside the portable building to allow handicapped access, due to the floor of the building being supported on wheels and hence the floor being elevated from grade level by two feet or more. In addition, mobile home style buildings are well known to be susceptible to wind damage and destruction from tornado or hurricane winds even if strapped to the ground.
In some cases, portable buildings have been factory constructed of wood framing without wheels to be hauled to a desired location, to be placed on a concrete slab for use to house communication switching or other utility uses. In the case of such designs, a crane must be brought to the building site to lift the building from its transport vehicle and to place it on the slab. Frequently, additional crane services are required to lift and reposition such a structure before its final positioning is complete. Hence, the added expense of crane service is needed to locate such a portable structure.
An alternative portable building which is designed for easy assembly and disassembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,005. This type of erectable building requires laborers to be employed to disassemble and reassemble the building at its desired location.
There is a need for a portable building which is sufficiently massive to be highly resistive to damage from high winds, one which can be moved by loading on a trailer, and one which provides a lower access height for entry of the building from grade level.
The present invention is a robust portable building for use by persons for meetings, classroom use, entertainment facilities, trade show displays, or for human habitation, which provides an entry height of only seventeen inches above ground surface. The purpose of this invention is to provide a mobile building which has the look, feel, and strength of a permanent structure.
The structural members of the building are primarily steel components. A rigid steel frame is supported on pairs of steel rollers each of which has a diameter which is approximately equal in size to its surface width. A pair of longitudinal rails are fixed by welding to the underside of the frame and cross bars are mounted transversely to the longitudinal beams and welded at their ends to the long sides of the frame. Multiple steel floor joists are mounted transversely to the longitudinal axis of the frame, being welded at each end to the long sides of the frame. The floor joists are steel wall stud components. A sheet of aluminum is mechanically fixed to the upper sides of the floor joists, over which is placed a plywood or fiberboard layer, followed by an insulating sheet, with another plywood layer above the insulating sheet. Each layer is fastened securely to the floor joists.
The sidewalls of the building are constructed of steel wall studs mounted uprightly along all sides of the frame, with a steel tying beam securing the upper ends of the wall studs. All structural components are screwed or welded at their junctions with other structural components.
The roof includes a multiplicity of steel wall stud members serving as roof rafters supported at the ends thereof on the long walls of the building. Each roof rafter has a pair of elongate truss members fastened to it, with ends of the truss members abutting along the longitudinal centerline of the building such that a peak is created along the centerline and a small downward slope exists in the roof on either side of the centerline. Insulation such as fiberglass batts may be installed between adjacent roof rafters as well as in the spaces between adjacent wall stud members. A roof deck is mechanically fastened over the truss members and a rubber membrane is adhesively secured to the roof deck. Exterior finish materials may be applied to the outside of wall stud members. Interior finishing may be applied to interior surfaces as desired, along with installation of wiring, plumbing and HVAC requirements made in a conventional manner.
The frame is provided with hooks at opposing ends to allow the building to be winched onto a trailer from either end.
The interior may be provided with room partitions and the exterior walls fitted with doors and windows as desired. Plumbing, lighting, and electrical fixtures may be provided as desired, depending on the use to which the building is to be put.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a portable building for human occupancy which will withstand tornadic and hurricane level winds without the requirement of tie downs or permanent installation on a foundation.
Further objects of the invention are: (a) to provide a portable building which can be transported to a desired placement location on a flatbed truck; (b) to provide a portable building which may be loaded and unloaded from a transport vehicle without the use of a crane or other lifting device; (c) to provide a portable building which has its entryway near grade level to reduce the length of ramps needed for accessibility; (d) to provide a versatile portable building which may be used for varied uses; (e) to provide a portable office or meeting room with amenities desired by the user, including restroom, spa, theater, or media presentation area.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from examination of the description and claims which follow.